1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to clamping circuits in which a waveform is adjusted and maintained at a definite level when recurring after intervals and more specifically applies to a system for digitally clamping binary encoded, periodic signals such as the horizontal blanking of a television video signal.
2. Background of the Invention
The conversion of an analog video signal to a pulse code modulated (PCM) signal and its digital transmission are well known in the art as discussed in "INTERNATIONALE ELEKTRONISCHE RUNDSCHAU" 1973, No. 1, Pages 8-12. The conversion of an analog video signal to a pulse code modulated signal is accomplished in an encoder, which quantizes the analog video signal and converts it to a binary encoded video signal of 2.sup.n bit code words. The resulting value of these code words can be shifted towards positive or negative values through temperature influences changing the structural components or other deviations, and thereby the data channel (DC) level of the binary encoded video signal will vary and not correspond to the analog signal.